Super Mario and Bowsette!
by Gunkoroosukaz01
Summary: Set after months after the events of Super Mario Odyssey, Bowser has sent Mario Mario a letter. A letter that asked him for help... Mario decided to help the turtle dragon. What'll happen to them?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

DISCLAIMER – I don't own the Mario characters. They belong to Nintendo. Bowsette still belongs to Nintendo.

Hello, this is my second fanfic. I am a lazy unmotivated person. This fic will have a lot of grammar or spelling problems as English is not my first language. So, please pardon my mistakes.  
This chapter were really rushed. But, I'm grateful the first chapter is complete. I tend to never complete things so this is actually a milestone. Please leave a review! I never cared about favs or things like that. But reviews are the things I really care at all. So, if you have the time please leave a review. I'm thinking of making this a T fanfic and maybe will change it to M if thing gets steamy. Bye.

MUSHROOM KINGDOM

It was a normal day for Mario. He was asked to repair the pumbling in the kitchen of the castle. He did his work quickly and done in an instant. Plumbing were his forte.

Mario called out the princess and told her the job was done.

The princess thanked Mario for his work and gave him a peck on his cheek.

A normal guy would felt lucky given this chance. But, not for him. It was from the person whom rejected him. It felt weird and he never talked about what happened back then.

Mario decided that he needed some shroom to stabilize himself.

" Wake up! Mario! Wake up! " Mario heard someone voice waking him up. It was a childish voice.

He realized it was a Toad that was waking him up and then asked him " Yeah, Toad. What's up? ".

The Toad told him " B- Bowser sent you a letter and we don't know it's contentd. T- There's death threaths on the letter that told no one can open it beside you! ". He then took the letter from him. The outside of the letter indeed had warnings wrote al over them. The toad has gone away already

He opened the letter and read it.

FROM BOWSER TO MARIO:

'Hey, maybe this is weird for me to ask of you. But, can you help me, man? I had a really bad problem right now. I'll tell you whe you get to me…. I know we always had been enemies. But, that not really the case nowadays right? I'm literally in trouble now. So maybe you can help. Okay?'

It was a short and weird letter. He had never met him for months. The Koopa Turtle had never attempted to kidnap the princcess over this month. There were no bad things happening these months. " Is he planning a trap for me? " got into his mind. But, he probably thinks that the Koopa has given up of her, He finally decided to pay his natural foe a visit.

.

.

.

.

.

Mario packed up his things. Mushrooms, fire-flower seeds and other necessecary items. The most important companion he has with him is Cappy. He never wanted to leave Mario as he bonded a close friendship with him.

Peach asked " Where are you going Mario? You never told me about this ".

He simply answered " I have a somebody that needs a hand. Just doing my usual things. ".

She then smiled " That's so good of you…. When will you come back here? "

He simply shrugged. He already told the Toadette that told him about the letter to be quiet about this.

She then wished him luck and Mario left the castle to meet Bowser.

A thought came to his mind as he was leaving the castle…  
What if something bad to Peach?

…

…

…

He knew it all along. He did not really care about her anymore.

" I probably won't come save her if she got into trouble" was the only thing in his heart right now.

" Well, I need to really know what's up with Bowser after all. "

For him, it takes atleast 3 days to get to Bowser's castle. On his way there, he met no creatures that usually attacked him at first time. He has met a couple of Bowser's minion but they simply ignored him. They shot an hateful glance, though.

After a pretty long journey, he finally arrived at the castle. It was guarded by 3 chain-chomps at the front gate. Mario tried to get close to the gate. But, chain-chomps are being their usual self, bolted forward and tried to eat him. Failling only because of being restrained by a strong chain.

" Mama-Mia…" He sighed. He hasn't met this beasts for months.

Someone came out from the front gate. It was a normal green koopa. He is the one at charge of taking care of these chain-chomps.

" Calm down! Three of you! He is an invited guest" Yelled the koopa. The chain-chomps immidiately calmed down. Obidiently following his master orders.

The koopa then pointed at Mario and said " Well, what are you doing just standing there. Get in! The King wants to see you.". This koopa isn't your ordinary weak koopa, it has much more experience serving Bowser than other koopas. Judging by his fierce nature".

Mario then walked into the castle and before that the turtle said one thing to him. " Don't even think I'm okay with you here. Behave". Mario understood about that. He maybe has killed many of his families. It's not a surprise that they hate him here. He wants to settle thing fast.

Thanks to a Kamek, he finally has found Bowser's room. The Kamek said Bowser did not allow to tell anyone else about what has happened to him. Not even Mario. He wanted to tell it himself.

Many thought has flowed into Mario's head. Is he in the verge of death? Or suicide from lonliness?  
Mario maybe had hated him. But, in thruth he knows Bowser is an actually good guy deep down. Just was  
sticken with lonliness. He always got a woman near him. Even though the woman rejected him…. 

He should encourage bim himself. I don't want to become his enemies anymore. It is posibble? Will it ever happen. He still need to try.

He opened the door to Bowser's room and shouted.

" HEY!MAMA-MIA! BOWSER! DON'T KILL YOURSEEEELF! "

He didn't know why he shouted. It was the most awkward thing he did in his life. But, what was he seeing was really weird as fuck.

Someone woke up from the bed in the room. It was a woman. She had shoulder length red-hair and a bright white skin. On top of her head was a crown. A crown that has a pink topping with white polka dots.  
This made Mario question himself… Did Bowser kidnapper people again?

The woman mumbled to herself half sleeping " Rawr~ Who interrupted my sleep….. Ah! I'm gonna sleep again…"

Suddennly, she felt someone gripping her hands. She was finally awoke and to her surprise. It was Mario.

Mario then said to her " Hey! Are you okay! You've been kidnapped right!? I'll get you outta here!".

She then stared blankily at Mario for a while before laughing uncontrollably at the man.

Mario being dumbfounded, asked why is she laughing.

She smirked and said " So, you really came, eh? That's nice of you. This is what I needed to help you with…".

Mario being confused for a while finally realized that the woman is indeed Bowser. This really shocked looked so different. Then, Bowser told him what happened from beginning

" You know, I found this crown on a underground tomb… " Bowser explained.

Mario cutted his speech " Eh? What were you doing at a tomb… ?"

Bowser replied " Well… I was exploring. You know. I want to try different things. I'm bored of kidnapping. Not like the ones I kidnapped will like me after all. After all, being a hero itself wont guarantee you from being loved from the people you saved, right?' The question was obviously directed at Mario. Which made him a tiny bit upset.

Bowser asked seriously at him " Hey, do you love that princess anymore? ".

He didn't know how to answer that question or more accurately, he did not want to answer that. But he still answered after a while. " I don't know. She broke my heart. I don't love her anymore. Not a tiny bit. If I were to be more blunt, maybe I hate her now.".

Then Bowser smiled and slapped his back. " You know? I think you should forget her you know… She's an ungrateful hoe. You know? There probably much more beautiful women out there. It's not like you're bad looking after all! " Bowser encouraged him.

Mario smiled and thanked him. " Thanks, you're not actually that bad after all. So, Is that crown unremovable? ".

Bowser answered " Yeah, that's what I'm asking to you to come help me. Kamek will show you how to help.". She then got to the phone beside her bed. Calling Kamek from the first floor. She then said " Okay, he will come shortly. Let's have a chat. I'm bored! "

Mario just smiled at his new friend. They chatted for minutes until Kamek arrived.

.

.

Kamek explained then explained about the crown origins.

" In this world , there are roughly seven crowns like this….. They are called Super Crowns. They won't get off it's wearer until the end of it's life. It's a really scary crown. Theres only one way to get it off. It will also destroyed and rendered useless by using this method. The crowns has souls residing in them. The souls makes the crowns being unable to deteriorate, damaged, banished or things like that. You need to get the guardian soul out of the crown and kill it. It won't be an easy task. More importantly, to pull out the souls you need seven rare ingredients and the ingredients are…." Kamek listed all of the ingredients needed.

Mario then asked Bowser " So… Why did you ask me? ".

Bowser then said " Well you're an explorer, aren't you… Well, I can go alone if you don't really one to help me after all ".

He didn't know why. But, he felt he do want to help this turtle dragon.

He then agreed to help the woman. Bowser thanked him happily.

He then reliazed something and asked her " Hey, don't you think calling you Bowser right now is really weird? Maybe, I should call you by a more girlish name….. "

Bowser stared blankily at him " But, I'm a man. You know? Hmmmm, okay. Calling me that right now does feel off. Okay, call me Bowseria! "

Mario held back his laughter while Bowser stared at him furiosly. A bit of fire breath came from her mouth.

Mario stopped laughing completely, fear of having roasted by that fire. He then came up with a name idea.

" Bowsette, how about that? Sound simple and okay right? "

Bowser thought about it, then she said that was an okay name. " So from now on. I'm Bowsette… Well call me Bowser after we're done with this…Okay?"

Mario replied " So lets a got tommorow!"

That tommorow morning, they decided to leave the castle in search of the seven ingredients. A new adventure awaits them. Can they ovecome the hurdles of this adventure?

Let's find out!

 **EXTRA ( Have nothing to do with the story )**

They had met a monster that have an ability to read souls. The fight was tough for them. But, through their amazing friendship, they finally beat it. It was checkmate.

Bowsette were furious at the monster. It had mocked her which led her rage. Seeing that he was at the losing side. He quikcly asked shakingly " I'm s-sorry! Please! Let me gooo! I won't disturb you guys anymoreeee!.

Bowsette asked " Why don't you read our soul? "

He read it… ' NO! NO! NO! NO! ' was what came out. " Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee " He was really scarred at her.

Bowsette asked again "Here's a question, will I hit you with my left, or my right? Try to guess."

He pleaded " Just quickly hit me with your right… ". 'NO! NO! NO! NO!'.came out.

He asked " Is- Is it the left? ". 'NO! NO! NO! NO!' still came out.

He asked again. " Is- Is it both!? ".'YES! YES! YES! YES! YESSS!'

He asked one last question " A- ARE YOU GONNA DO THE RORA RORA THING!?"

Mario the said while facepalming " Yes! Yes! Yes! Mama-Miaaa…. "

 **PROLOUGE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a sunny day at at the Mecha Kingdom. The duo has decided to go here first as it's the nearest location that has a chance of containing xyphia steel. One of the ingredients needed. The steel are made from xyphia ore. It is a rare mineral and are sold at a high price. It is usually used in making sharp things like knives and swords for its amazing sharpness. They are not used to make devensive items as the metal are prone to strong impacts, breaking easiily.

Mario asked bowser " So, here we are. I was told that the thing we're looking are not easily found…".  
Bowsette answered " Well, from my research. This place are common with that. Maybe we just need to look better.". They went searching for a few hours before stumbling into a mineral shop. Bowser, without saying anything got into the shop and asked about the subject.

" Hey, do guys sells any xyphia steel here? " Asked him.

" Oh, that steel. Huh…. I have a bit of stocks of them". Replied the shopkeeper, taking out a box from the shelf and showing it to her. It was xyphia ingot bars. " Well, this is a rare type of metal you know. No way I'm gonna sell it with a low price. "

Bowsette then asked the price.

" 10,000 gold piece for one piece. That's the price " The shopkeeper smirked.

Bowsette, being surprised said in disbelief " W- What!? Those price are insane! A- Are you scamming me!? ". The shopkeeper just replied " Pardon me, miss. Our mine sites recently were overflooded with beasts and monsters. Common metals is not dangerous for we to scavenge. But, xyphia ores are deep into the ground….. This price is just normal pricing…"

She was a bit irriarated and said to his friend " Hey, the price is to high man. We don't have that much money… " and suddenly noticed something. She immidiately asked the shopkeeper again " Hey, Isn't this land a land of robots? Can't you just kill the monsters with robots? "

The shopkeeper replied to her question " Those are not ordinary monsters, miss. If it were just a bit of course we would be able to handle them. I can estimate that the monster that resides at the mining site are over 200….."

Bowsette then thinked about what to do and decided " Well, Mister. If I kill them all, how about that? "

The shopkeeper easily said " Wow, if you can do that…. I'll cut the price to just 1,000 a piece. How about that?"

Bowsette knew that was a price that can't just be resisted. She immidiately accepted the deal.

" Hey, let's go shopping first " Said her to Mario.

Mario stared at her. She was wearing a red dress with gold and white trimmings. A skirt with the length to her shins. He thought she looked like an elegant queen her. Which felt really weird to him. Bowser has changed so much since that time. He just smiled.

.

Bowsette stared at him and noticed something different. " Hey, what happened to you mustache? Did you trim it? " Asked her, amused.

Mario shyly replied " Well, I think my mustache just got too messy… ".

Bowsette encouraged him " Well, you look good after all. Girls will probably fall in love at the first sight!"

" D- Don't flatter me… ". Mario blushed a bit. " So, you're gonna buy what? " Asked him.

" A sword…. A great sword. Look at this, my claws are gone! I need something to defend myself in melee fights " answered the turtle.

They continued to searching everything they need.

 **That Night At a Hotel**

The night has come. They has almost got all they needed. Bowsette has bought a greatsword. She decided to infuse the sword with fire-magic. Mario got resources to use like power-ups and mushrooms for use.

They decided to rest at an affordable hotel and got a room. They immidiately jumped to their own beds and fell asleep from the tiredness.

.

.

.

Mario was asleep soundly… Then he slowly felt the need to wake up. A tasty fragnance struck his nose. He suddenly felt hungry as he didn't actually eat anything today.  
Someone tapped on him and asked him " Hey, you are hungry right… I made some instant noodles. Eat it if you want… ". It was her and she placed the bowl on Mario's table.

He asked her " You're not sleeping? ". She simply said " I had ".

" Okay then… " replied him then just taking the bowl to eat the noodles. He was that hungry.

She just stared at him funnily. She asked him if he was still tired and he said not really.

" Okay, let's take a walk outside. Okay? "

Maybe refreshing himself a bit are a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**Author Notes- Thank you for your feedbacks. I now has more motivation to finish this story and I hope to make this has many chapters as possible.**

…

 **Chapter 3- Dream**

Sleeping peacefully for a few hours, she suddenly woke up. But, it was not at the hotel they were staying. She remembered this place. No way she would forget it. It was at her old home. When he was a kid.

She has dreamt of this countless of times on her life. A dream that she could not move her body att all but can see it all. The dreams is a perfect memory of his past. Nothing is left out. It's a flashback. She didn't want to remember anything at all but they kept coming back. Like a curse.

.

.

 **Bowser's Past**

He is the son of red dragon named Dragdur and a female Giant turtle named Nah. Dragdur is a dragon that was feared by the people of Tarssiasa and has a high bounty over his head. Bowser was raised by his dad and was taught about wrong undoings, which he actually didn't like that much.

As the dragon is a playboy, he has many mistress. In which he fell in love with Nah. Nah didn't like the fact he is a womanizer and told him many times about that. Which he ignored. She can't help, but still love him.

The dragon main characteristic however, is the lust of human meat. He usually comes to the castle with dead corpse to eat. Bowser never liked that and he never tried to eat them. His dad were not forceful for that he loves his only son. He always loved his dad even that he has so many bad traits.

He taught him how to fight, how to breath fire, how to survive this short life. While he has taught him bad things, he also has taught him countles of important things to live.

Her mom died from natural causes. Which led his dad to leave his many mistress. It was to late to regret. She was gone.

He and Bowser lived together before he was killed by a handful of hunters on a crime attempt. That day, Bowser has no one to accompany him anymore. No one. It was the day he larned to survive on his own.  
.

.

.

It was a few years before he met Lianne. A creature that was the same as him, a turtle dragon.

.

.

After having known Lianne for a while, he decided to marry him. Being lonely is not the choice. They had a kid that were just named Bowser Jr, his most beloved son. Those time were the happiest to him. But, sadly, live doesn't always go as planned. Almost years after they got married, his wife for unknown reason left him. He thought that it was his fault… After that, he complety took care of his son. Which was 3 that year. Having no memory of his own mother. Bowser always avoided or lied about her to his son. Not wanting to hell him the thruth.

.

.

Years has passed by. He was simply longing for a woman to be beside him. He was lonely. The, he stumbled upon the Mushroom Kingdom. He was really attracted to the kingdom's ruler, Princess Peach. It was love at the first sight. It quickly turned into lust and it was what urged him to kidnap her. He was not in his right mind. Thinking the princess would accept him like that. Which obviously did not.

In his kindapping of the princess, there was always this one guy that would save her. A plumber wearing red clothings. He was always at the princess aid. For a long, long time. He loathed him very much, always intefering with his plans. But at the same time. He admired him. The princess always has someone to help her. He was actually a little envious of her.

.

.

On his last crime of kidnapping of the princess. Mario was there to save her, again. But, much to his surprise she rejected him. The guy who had to walk through forests, desserts, fight monsters. Rejected him just like that. " Does she think of him only as her errand boy? That must sucks big time… " thought him. He has no idea wy even he fell in love with a girl like her. He started to think to give up on all this and concentrate to take care of his son. Which is much more important to him.

Then after a while he found the super crown. Which he just tried because its looks funny.

.

She opened his eyes. Tears were running through her cheeks. She really missed her mom and dad and she knew they would not come back. But, she was not really lonely has Kamek by her side. Her minions which are loyal. She loved all of them. Staying with her even at the hard times.

And now his new close friend. Mario.

" Well, I should go to a shop and buy some food… I'm really hungry now. " said Bowsette, hungrily.

 **Chapter 3- End**


End file.
